


American Horror Story: Battlefield

by dlanning



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlanning/pseuds/dlanning
Summary: After the events of AHS Apocolypse, years in the future the anti chirst is back, and there is a new round to fight, a new war to win, a new battlefield





	American Horror Story: Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> heyo i really hope you guys like this, im gonna try my best to go as far as i can with this. also this is the first of many chapters i hope so good luck imma make this very sad

The wind was pounding on her windows, as the snowstorm threw snow down from the clouds. Henrietta sat up from her mattress, done trying to sleep, and went to look through the window to the road.

Moving into Miss Robichaux's Academy the day a snowstorm hit wasn't her best idea, but it was either that, or wait till next month, and she knew it’d be better in the long run. She looked though the plane of glass out into the world. The sky was pitch black, except for the clouds, one shade lighter, Henrietta just able to make out their location.   
She looked into her bare room and went to check the lights again. Click! “Yep, still out Ray,” she said. She turned to look at her cat, who was lying on her mattress still. He was an old cat, getting grouchier in his later years. His fur was pure white, almost like cotton, his eyes a dark black, almost reminding her of the clouds outside.

The power cut off around an hour ago, just after she finished unloading her things. The snow started that morning, getting worse and worse. She picked up her phone to check the weather, but it was dead. “Shit…” she thought. Ray meows loudly, clearly not thrilled with her dead phone ethier. “I know, I know. I thought it got enough charge on it before the power cut out, It was plugged in the whole time!” she yelled back at her cat. 

Ray gave her a quick glare before going back to sleep.

She thought about what she could do, not being able to sleep and having a dead phone, she decided to watch the storm, until she fell asleep. She looked through the window, and watched the snow be be blown around by the wind. Quick flashes of lightning being the only light she could see, which gave an awful feeling in her gut. Ray sat up, and moved over to the window with her, sitting and purring with her, waiting to pet.

“Oh I know Ray, you don't like…” but before she could finish her sentence she was cut of by a loud burst of thunder. She turned her head just in time to see the sky light up with lightning. With the sky lit up she looked down at the parking lot, seeing what looked like a silhouette of a very tall person. She squinted down at the road, hoping to see it again, but couldn’t in the dark. She stroked her cat, still staring at the spot, when another batch of thunder disturbed the quiet. 

She stared at the spot, waiting for the lightning to come, and when it did she saw it again. A tall, dark silhouette of a man, standing in the road before the home.

She stood up now, more alert, and somewhat nervous. She didn’t know any of the other witches well enough so she didn’t know if it was them, or if it was someone else. She thought for second on what to do, before opening the window, still being pushed by the wind.

Snow and rain blew in the apartment, cold air send then cat running the other direction, meowing loudly. “SIR!?,” Henrietta yelled over the wind “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!” Another burst of thunder hit, interpreting her, and when the sky flashed with lightning, the man was now looking up at her. She was somewhat taken aback, fear resonating through her.   
She shut the window, and stood up and walked to the hallway. She looked from door to door of her sister witches, wondering who to ask, when she bumped into someone, falling on her feet. She looked up to see Mallory, standing up immediately. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I know I’m not supposed to be up but-” “It’s okay, Its okay, you're alright,” Mallory interrupted. “What's wrong?” she asked.

“Someone was outside… I didn’t recognize him, he was tall, and he just… I don’t know he was staring at the house.” Henrietta stutered. Mallory gave her a questioning look. “One of your gifts is intuition, right?” Henrietta nodded, and Mallory held her shoulder. “It’s alright. You know it was probably just some creep who…” Mallory’s words were cut off, as she began to get pale. She looked over to the side, where the main entrance was, and heard   
BANG….. BANG….. BANG….. 

A series of knocks on the door. Mallory turned to Henrietta, pale with a look of fear deep inside her.

“Knock on everyone's door, as loud as you can, tell them he's here, and it’s time….” she said. Henrietta stood there, not fully understanding. “GO!” Mallory screamed, and Henrietta ran. Mallory stood there, in place, watch the girl run and get the girls to the evacuation area.  
Mallory walked towards the door, and down the stairs. 

BANG…. BANG…… BANG! 

The three knocks on the door again. She knew who it was, she felt who it was, and she knew it was too late for her.   
She stood by the door, not wanting to open it, but knowing it was the only way. She grabbed the knob and opened the door. It was him. His dirty blonde hair hung by his shoulders, his piercing blue eyes, a suit with a red undershirt. 

“Mallory…. It’s been too long.” Michael Langdon spoke.


End file.
